


His Presence

by PictureStories



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Skin Deep, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureStories/pseuds/PictureStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's thoughts upon leaving the Dark Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Presence

Belle rested her auburn head against a weather beaten fence post. Sinking down to the damp earth, she let her fingers run through the cool blades of grass in an attempt to physically ground her mind – bringing it out of its endless web of memories and back to this moment. She touched her arm where the pressure from his fingertips had left their reckless mark. His eyes, brimming with desperation, haunted her still –her own eyes releasing unshed tears –each one encompassing a piece of their shattered hope. It was a hope neither knew they had built until it collapsed between them. Now she tasted the flowing pieces of it –letting the tears run down her face, her chest, her arms, into the blades between her fingers. 

She could still see him standing in the dungeon letting her last words sink into the ocean of his presence. It was as if he were capturing each one in a bottle. Even his words held no malice and no verity, their mocking and magical purposes falling dead against her own cloak of truth and indignation. Where had this gotten them –both loving each other –both unable to breach the gulf of his fear? She wanted to save him even now; biting down on a salty tear until it mingled with the iron in her lip. She wanted him still –would only ever want him. She sat naked and trembling in the absence of his presence, which always stood as a shield about her watching and whispering and guarding even when he wasn’t in the same room with her.

The sun on her shoulder was a poor substitute for the warmth of his breath there when he stood behind her watching her perform the most mundane tasks. Belle knew he loved her; knew he yearned for her. Fresh tears came with the realization that his heart was breaking right now –all human touch gone from his eternity forever. He had chosen the monster – driven out the man, just as he drove her out.

The sun dipped behind the trees and the cold whipped through her cloak and thin dress; still she did not move. The magic of the dark castle grounds ebbed slowly away from her as if he was drawing it to himself as a blanket of comfort. With the last breath of it gone, she stiffly rose up –one hand gripping the splintered fence post. She followed her feet to the forest road and her mind was once again tangled in the memories of Rumpelstiltskin. She did not hear the crack of rock and twig beneath the carriage wheels behind her.


End file.
